The Cruelest Cut Parts 1 and 2
by ChandaK562
Summary: Blood is running under the bathroom door at the Spellman house. Can Salem help Zelda before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter Title

# **The Cruelest Cut Part 1**

Zelda yawned as she headed upstairs. It was only ten in the morning but Zelda had been awake since early the day before trying to finish some research that she was to present soon. She was glad that Hilda was gone for the day so she could get some rest. "Salem, I'm going to take a nap and I don't want to be disturbed!" Zelda called as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before heading to bed.

"And why should I not disturb you?" Salem muttered as he padded upstairs. Honestly! If those witches expected him to leave them alone, then the least they could do is zap up a few tuna for him. He was so hungry.

Just then Salem heard a loud cry from the bathroom. "Zelda? Zelda, are you alright? You didn't find my robo-mouse, did you?" Salem called as he darted over and pawed at the door. Unfortunately, it was shut tight and he couldn't open it. He pawed harder when Zelda didn't immediately. He didn't know what had happened but it definitely frightened the cat. He had never heard Zelda scream like that before, even when he had deposited a hair ball down her back while she was on the couch making goo goo eyes at Willard Kraft.

Just then Salem noticed something running under the door. He cautiously poked a paw in it and then sniffed. There was a strong metallic scent and the substance was turning the carpet red. "Blood? This isn't good! Zelda, open the door!!" 

# **The Cruelest Cut Part 2**

Salem darted into Sabrina's room and jumped up next to the phone. "Thank goodness Sabrina doesn't use speed dial!" The cat grumbled as he pawed at the phone until he managed to hit the button he wanted and waited for his old friend to answer.

"Salem, this better not be a request for tuna," the witch said as she pointed the ringing phone into existence and picked it up. The young witch was incredibly beautiful with long red hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a blue slip dress and didn't appear to be more than eighteen.

"Harmonia, help!" Salem cried. "Something's wrong with Zelda! She screamed and now I can't get into the bathroom to find out what's going on! There's blood running under the door! Help!!"

"What? I'll be right there!" Harmonia said as she pointed and appeared beside the cat just as someone knocked on the front door.

"Who could that be?" Salem asked as the witch scooped him up and headed for the bathroom.

"Willard. He left a little while ago carrying a picnic basket and saying something about a surprise for Zelda," Harmonia said as she knocked on the bathroom door before opening it and stepping in. She stopped in shock when she spotted Zelda. The blonde witch was laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Both wrists had been vertically slashed and a razor blade was laying beside her hand.

"Zelda?" Salem cried as he hopped out of Harmonia's arms and darted over to the injured witch. "Who did this to her?"


	2. Chapter 3

"Zelda?" Salem whispered as he pawed the witch's face in an attempt to wake her. Her skin was dead white and the cat could see that the skin around her mouth and nails was starting to turn blue. "Harmonia, do something!"

"I'm trying," the redhaired witch muttered as she pointed up a stack of towels and pressed them against Zelda's arms to try to stop the bleeding. She was relieved to see that the bleeding started to slow with the pressure she was applying but she wasn't able to apply enough pressure to both of the slashes to get the bleeding to stop. If she could only move her pointing finger and conjure up an extra pair of hands.

Just then the witch and the cat heard the footsteps on the stairs. "Zuzu?" Willard called.

"Don't you people ever lock your doors around here?" Harmonia grumbled. Well, maybe Willard could help them, that is if he didn't faint at the sight of blood anymore.

"Zuzu, are you in here?" Willard called as he slowly walked down the hall and pushed the door to the bathroom open. He stopped in horror when he saw the huge pool of blood covering the floor and his Zelda laying still and silent in the middle of the blood. A sick faint feeling washed over him as he dropped to the floor beside her. "Zuzu?" She looked like she was dead.

"Willard, I need you to hold this against her arm for me," Harmonia said. She really hoped that he wasn't about to faint.

"Who are you?" Willard whispered as he stared at her.

"Willard, you know who I am," Harmonia said as she stared at him for a moment before turning back to Zelda. "Now help me!"

"Granny?" Willard whispered as he stared at Harmonia in shock as he noticed her eyes for the first time. They were a distinctive green color that he had only seen once before in his life but how could this young girl be his grandmother? He shook his head and forced his mind to focus on Zelda. He could worry about what was going on later.

"Who did this to her?" Willard whispered as he took one of Zelda's arms and started to press the towels against the slash. Why would anyone hurt Zelda like this? She was so good and caring.

"I don't know," Harmonia muttered as she pointed up more towels with her now free hand. The blood had already soaked through the first layer. Just then she noticed Willard staring in shock at her. "Willard, I'm a witch," she said as she pressed more towels against the bleeding.

"Well, you always were a bit testy," Willard murmered. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Witches weren't real. Everyone knew that although it certainly would explain more than a few odd things at the Spellman house if they were.

A little bit later, the bleeding had finally stopped but Zelda was still laying there practically lifeless. WIllard gently stroked her face as Harmonia finished bandaging her arms. "Shouldn't we get her to the hospital?" he asked. Zelda felt so cold and he was sure that it wasn't a good sign that she was so pale.

"We can't unless we want her to be locked up in the psychiatric ward for seventy-two hours for observation," Harmonia muttered. "Willard, can you pick her up? We need to get her into bed."

"Zuzu? Please wake up,"" Willard whispered as he gathered her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. Harmonia pointed her into a fresh nightgown as they tucked her into bed and pulled the blankets tightly around her.

"What's that?" Harmonia muttered as she saw blood on the pillow. She carefully turned Zelda's head a bit and stared in shock at a large wound on the back on the witch's head. "Well, I think I see how whoever did this was able to cut her wrists," she grumbled as she pointed up first aid supplies and started to clean and bandage the injury.

Harmonia had just finished applying the bandage when Zelda's eyelids fluttered. "Zuzu?" Willard said as he took her hand. He hoped this was a good sign. Zelda had to be alright. "Zuzu, who did this to you?"

"L......Lu.....Lucy," Zelda stammered as her eyes opened for a moment before she slipped back into unconsciousness again.

Lucy. WIllard felt incredible guilt washing over him. His ex-wife had did this terrible thing to Zelda. It was all his fault.


End file.
